


Loving you more

by dyosage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyosage/pseuds/dyosage
Summary: Jongin's always figured that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were romantically involved. As it turns out, he's been wrong all along.





	Loving you more

Jongin’s seen Kyungsoo in almost every phase of life thus far. He’s been witness to tiny elementary school Soo all the way up to present. And the thing of it is, Kyungsoo was never particularly thin. His limbs may have stretched as he grew, but he’s always filled out nicely. Nothing horrendous like Jongin’s own painfully awkward lanky stage. It’s because of this (he thinks at least) that he’s always seemed to have newfound appreciation for the elder every year.

It really hasn’t changed since, considering that at present Jongin’s eyes are affixed on his best friend preparing for a boxing session. His gaze travels down the slope of Kyungsoo’s arm, taut with firm muscle and flexed at a solid 90 degree angle. The direction of his stare stops at a hand balled into a fist, black hand-wrap winding around it, which is then fastened snug at the wrist.

“He’s got real nice arms doesn’t he?” Baekhyun smirks, elbowing Jongin’s side.

Jongin shakes his head bashfully, face eventually turning down. “Uh, yeah, they’re pretty defined now.”

Sharp eyes narrow quizzically. “So, are you really in love with him or are you just physically attracted to our boy now that he’s ripped?”

“Ya’ll talking about me?” Chanyeol ducks in with a wide grin, an arm already flexed to flaunt his now comically large biceps.

“Not you, Popeye!” Baekhyun shoots back, shoving him away. “Now, Jongin back to my question—“

“I’m not just attracted to...” Jongin’s voice trails off. He tries again, stutters, and fails miserably to form a string of words that actually make sense. In a fit of childish frustration he flails his arms. “You know how it is! Why are you making this hard for me?”

“Nyaww, look at our baby boy,” Baekhyun swoons, wrapping an arm around Jongin’s neck. “I just can’t get over the fact that you’ve got feelings for him. It’s precious!”

Jongin motions to swat at Baekhyun’s face and huffs, “You can be such an ass.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Yeah but I know whose ass you like the most.”

Jongin yells and storms off to the racks. He doesn’t need this kind of teasing. Especially not from Lord McTease-you-the-hell-out Baekhyun Byun.

 

 

After the gym Chanyeol proposes to have dinner. Jongdae seconds the motion and Yixing thirds it like the dorks they are. The rest of their little posse oblige and settle for Jongdae’s favorite dakgangjeong place nearby.

Their seating arrangement is normally Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Yixing on one side with Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Baekhyun across the table. For some odd reason Chanyeol seems to decide to beat Jongin to his seat and link arms with Kyungsoo. He then proceeds to sing some American song in broken english.

Not much for confrontation, Jongin resigns to sinking in the chair opposite Chanyeol with the expression of a kicked puppy.

Jongdae stares at Jongin as he chews on his chicken, glances in the direction Jongin frowns, then looks back at Jongin. “What’s got you in such a bad mood?” He asks with a mouthful of food.

“Nothing,” Jongin grumbles, forcing himself to eat his food.

In essence, it should be nothing. It’s just that it _is_ something and Jongin can’t get past it. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s closeness is something that’s always kind of bothered him deep down. He isn’t sure when exactly it started, but it feels a lot like he’s been replaced sometimes. To make things worse, it seems to be evolving into something much more intimate than just friendship. With all the touching, close-proximity-bothering, and excessive boisterous—no, violent—outbursts. They’ve never said anything about it but, it’s pretty obvious there’s something.

“Park Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo’s voice erupts, shoving a hand in Chanyeol’s face.

Everyone at the table startles and gawks at the scene. Chanyeol guffaws, slipping an arm forcibly around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Baekhyun attempts to pry the noisy giant off the visibly irritated male thrashing and cursing.

There’s inner conflict that passes Jongin. He and Kyungsoo rarely ever interact this way. In retrospect, they didn’t really lack the touchiness, they were just a lot less turbulent in comparison to the situation at present. It gave a considerable number of people the impression that they were new friends. It hurts to think about so like any normal person, he shoves the jealousy down and tries to join in tugging Chanyeol away.

 

Dinner ensues with talk about an animation about dogs that’s being screened in North Korea. It’s a topic Jongin would’ve enjoyed since he’s been keen to watch it since the trailer’s release, but he was pretty bothered with the way Chanyeol always seemed to need to be holding onto Kyungsoo the whole time.

The night ends without much contact with Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol also ends up taking Kyungsoo home with Baekhyun in tow.

He doesn’t care. _Not at all_. And it definitely doesn’t show in the jutted lip as they part ways. Yixing points it out as they walk their own way.

“He’s been like this since the start of dinner,” Jongdae adds. “He’s so weird.”

Jongin makes a face.

“Clearly it’s because he’s jealous,” Yixing sneers.

Jongdae blinks curiously, looking back and forth between the two. “Jealous? Of what?” When neither respond he frowns. “What am I missing here?”

Yixing lets out a sigh for their hopelessly lost friend. “Lover boy’s jealous of Chanyeol feeling up his man.”

It takes a moment but Jongdae gets it. His eyes widen and turns to Jongin, prodding at his side. “Kyungsoo? Wow, when did that start? And why wasn’t I informed?!”

Jongin hunches down in a sad attempt to hide his blush. “It’s not important. I mean it’s not like I have a chance.” He pauses and mutters, “Pretty sure he’s having a great time with Yeol.”

“So if you don’t think you have a chance why not try to get over him?” Yixing inquires, hands slipping into his pockets.

The thought’s entered Jongin’s mind more often than he dares to admit. He scoffs, “Heaven knows I’ve tried. Multiple times.” The statement is enough for his friends to fall silent the rest of the way to the bus stop. Jongin bids them goodbye before going his own way.

It was the truth. What did he even expect them to say to that? He exhales in his own frustration and carries on.

 

—

 

The convenient thing about Jongin’s workplace is that it’s directly above the gym where he and his friends work out. When any of them are a little too early for meetups, they come up to pass the time with Jongin. One of his frequent visitors of course is Kyungsoo.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo smiles cheerfully, lips forming that captivating heart shape that has Jongin reeling every. Damn. Time.

Jongin waves with both hands as his visitor settles on the floor next to him.

The dance studio’s just emptied of people, but students for the next class Jongin has yet to teach come filtering in. They give Jongin a nod when they chance upon eye contact. Eventually his attention turns completely to Kyungsoo, tuggingat the latter’s cheek gently in greeting. “What brings you to my area of work?” He asks in his best mock-formal tone.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and laughs. “It’s a free day for me today,” he explains, leaning back against the wall. He tugs his sweats up, exposing the skin at his ankles. “You don’t mind me watching your class, right?”

“You could join without paying and I wouldn’t mind.” Jongin grins.

“You know you wouldn’t like to see me even try to dance.”

“Excuse me, I like laughing at you. I’d love to see you try to dance.”

“Ass.” Kyungsoo jabs at Jongin’s rib.

Quiet laugher cuts their playful conversation for a brief moment. Once Jongin’s gathered enough sanity, he focuses his gaze back on the other. “How’s work anyway? You’re collaborating with Yeol in composing a new song right?”

Kyungsoo nods as a timid smile colors his expression. “It’s coming along pretty great. It’s a lot more laid back than what he usually writes. But I guess that’s more of my own influence on him.”

“I’d love to hear what you guys have already if you don’t mind?” Jongin’s about to go on about how he’s been curious about what Kyungsoo’s lyrics would sound like but his phone buzzes and he picks it from his pocket on instinct to check the notif. His brows raise and he laughs at what he reads.

Kyungsoo peeks over curiously. “What is it?”

“Yixing messaged. He wants to set me up with someone.” Jongin says as a photo pushes through. It loads in the succeeding seconds to show a selfie of the guy.

“Oh Sehun,” reads Kyungsoo. “Hm... he seems— _oh_.” Another photo of the guy comes in, now a topless bathroom selfie. This Sehun’s got abs like they were chiseled by the grand creator of the universe. Jongin’s mouth hangs open and Kyungsoo’s quick to notice the reaction. He adds another unnecessary sentiment; “I mean he’s certainly got a body.”

Jongin can’t help the smile that stretches his features in delight. “That isn’t just a body, he’s got the body of a fucking god.”

Yixing messages again, pressing for Jongin’s response. He turns to Kyungsoo and gestures to his phone, seeking a best friend’s advice. “What do you think? Should I go out with him?”

In the back of his mind it feels wrong considering he already likes—nay, _loves_ —someone, but he’s got to move on from it. For his own sake. At least the new guy is pretty enough to be a big distraction.

Kyungsoo chews on his lower lip thoughtfully before shrugging. “You’re certainly interested. I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t.”

He can’t help the mild disappointment that washes over him at Kyungsoo’s answer. But what did he expect? To the older their relationship has always been platonic.

Jongin responds to Yixing with a yes, he’ll take the hook up. He gets a number almost immediately, followed by a text from the same number in the same minute. He saves the number quickly before replying.

 **Sehun:** Heya  
**Jongin:** Sehun, right? :—)  
**Sehun:** And you’re Jongin.  
**Sehun:** You free Saturday? ;)

Jongin takes a moment to laugh at the speed of Sehun’s texts and rather straightforward message. He looks over at Kyungsoo to see if his best friend’s noticed but sees the latter is busy playing a game on his phone. He purses his lips into a thin smile and brings his attention back to his phone.

 **Jongin:** Yup. What do you wanna do?  
**Sehun:** Sarang Cafe at around 8-ish?  
**Jongin:** Perfect.  
**Sehun:** It’s a date. :—)

 

Their group of friends seem to respond well to his life update later at the gym. Yixing especially, who beamed at his accomplishment, sharing that Sehun’s been pestering him for a while now about Jongin. To this bit of knowledge, face value was examined and picked apart. Much to everyone’s pleasure, Sehun was ‘a snack’. So Jongdae and Chanyeol put a bet on whether or not Jongin would put out on the first date.

While unsurprising that Kyungsoo kept quiet throughout the discussion, Jongin did find it odd that his best friend wasn’t participating when the topic was him. Kyungsoo was normally pretty opinionated when the topic involved Jongin’s life and existence.

Jongin leans over the male apparently still busy with phone games. He rests his head boldly over a firm shoulder. “Something on your mind?”

It takes a minute for Soo to finish a level and exit the app so he could offer his full attention. The response is a very brief “No,” which is then followed by a polite smile.

Jongin narrows his eyes and pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Then how come you don’t seem to care that I’m going on this date? Does he not seem okay?”

Kyungsoo swats at him and play bites his hand. “No, of course not. I guess I’m just too mentally tired to really have much of a say in the mundane.”

There they go again with the mock-formal tone. That makes them both crack a laugh.

“Alright,” Jongin says slowly. “But just letting you know if you don’t think Sehun seems okay I won’t go.”

Kyungsoo nods easily with his heart-shaped smile. Jongin can barely hear himself think over the loudness of his heartbeat.

 

“Hey, so what about Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun whispers as he pokes at Jongin’s side. Everyone’s several steps ahead as they exit the gym, except for nosy little Baek who’s seemed to purposely slow his pace to confront his decision.

He flinches at the sudden impact and spins around to meet eyes with the elder. “Uh... what do you mean..?”

Baek glowers up at him and folds his arms over his chest, foot tapping impatiently. “Well, for starters you’re in love with him. You have been— _aware_ —for well over five years now.“

Jongin blushes furiously and whips his head around to make sure no one’s heard, shushing the other in the process. His mouth moves once again without sound, which eventually turns into him looking down and whisper-yelling. “I have no chance with him.”

Baekhyun raises a brow. He’s about to blast the younger with something. A spiteful fact, no doubt, which he eventually decides against. “You know what, fine.” He waves Jongin off. “Go have fun on your date.”

 

—

 

The week breezes by without Jongin seeing much of his friends. He busies himself with teaching his classes and practicing for an upcoming performance premiering in the next month.

Before he knows it it’s saturday and he’s sitting across attractive god-like body Sehun. He winds up ordering a plain orange juice for the both of them no thanks to the distracting fitted shirt and skinny jeans the latter is wearing.

Apparently the other is younger by a couple of months, but seems more mature than Jongin initially thought. It was probably the way the male carried himself—quiet, seemingly reserved, but pretty damn confident. Especially when he becomes comfortable in a situation. Exhibit A: the date.

The night goes well in more ways than Jongin’s imagined. He and Sehun click with the humor, hobbies, interests, _and_ life views. It’s a rare thing to find someone like this. That’s also probably why their cafe conversation is followed by a relocation to Jongin’s apartment.

Once they get in, Jongin’s slammed up against the door and Sehun’s lips crush into his. He’s startled but doesn’t think twice to return the action, even mimicking the way the younger’s hands roam his body, traveling lower and lower. The second Jongin feels pressure on his ass, Sehun whispers low, “Let me blow you.”

Jongin’s head spins at the statement. It’s a miracle that they even land in the couch with his guidance.

Sehun climbs over him, nimble fingers undoing his pants and tugging it down his thighs along with his boxers. His cock is half hard, but the plush lips that wrap hot around the head has it standing at full attention.

Jongin chokes out a groan, fingers tangling into Sehun’s hair at reflex. “Shit,” he exhales breathless.

Sehun moans around the length as he lowers over it. Their eyes meet briefly, but the vibrations make Jongin’s eyes fall shut as his head rolls back. A string of profanities spill from his lips, hips rocking upward in time to each bob of Sehun’s head.

Every sensation makes him see stars and the best possible reason that he can muster in the middle of all this is because it’s been _too damn long._

The younger does amazing work with his mouth, slurping at Jongin’s cock every time he moves down and licking up the underside just right as he pulls up.

Jongin’s panting is broken with a crack of a wanton moan signaling his climax.

It’s when Sehun swirls his tongue around the tip and then digs into the slit that has him bowing off the cushion, spurting a white hot mess into the younger’s mouth. He takes it all, swallowing and licking his lips before making his way up to lay beside Jongin.

Their chests heave erratically as they look at each other, a lazy smile plastered on both their faces. It eventually dawns on Jongin that his legs are still trapped in his pants that’s only halfway down. He tucks himself back in, not bothering to button it anymore as he turns to angle his body at Sehun.

Head now resting over one of the throw pillows, Jongin lifts a hand up. He’s about to say something but cuts himself off and tries again. “Okay, I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a complete jerk.”

Sehun looks at him quietly as he tugs another throw pillow underneath his own head.

Jongin bites at his lip. “I mean I know I should’ve said so earlier but, I don’t sleep with people on the first date.”

Silence ensues. And then Sehun erupts into a fit of laughter. “A little late now considering I’ve just tasted your come, huh.”

Jongin’s face heats in embarrassment and he whines, burying his face in the pillow. “I’m sorry! I just… I didn’t know how to stop it when you look like…” He yanks Sehun’s shirt up add emphasis to his point. “ _That_.”

Sehun smiles triumphantly. “I get that a lot.”

“Yeah well anyway, I just… I’m not that kind of person. The sleep-on-first-dates.” Jongin pauses and frowns, realizing how that must have sounded. He corrects himself. “There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s perfectly fine if you do it. I’m just saying that it’s important to me that I know someone better before getting around to…”

“Sex.”

“Yes…”

Another laugh. Sehun reaches over and tousles Jongin’s hair. “You know what, I don’t even mind. You’ve got morals. It’s hot.”

 

 

Jongin wakes up to the sound of his alarm blaring from his pant pocket. His brows furrow and he squints as he opens his phone. There’s a reminder that he’s supposed to meet Yixing in the studio in an hour. It’s all well and good for the most part until he realizes he didn’t send Sehun home and the younger’s cuddled up to his chest.

They settle with facing Yixing together. Just because Sehun wants to thank him for organizing their date.

“My, my,” Yixing laughs recognizing the clothes Sehun wore yesterday when they met up before the date. “Looks like you both had fun.”

Jongin rubs at his nape shyly as he casts his eyes down momentarily. “I mean we didn’t mean for anything to happen…” He freezes when he glances up once more because it’s only now that he notices the other visitor standing behind Yixing.

Kyungsoo stares with wide unbelieving eyes. He coughs awkwardly but offers a smile before speaking. “Uh, I ran into Yixing at the convenience store earlier. He invited me to come along so here I am.” He looks to Sehun and then at Jongin. “Uhm, congratulations for hitting it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think of the story in the comments. Always happy to get feedback. :--)


End file.
